impossiblebossesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Spirit
"Show me your strength." # 100%: life orbs progressively appear around Ancient, once there are 4 he will cast REJUVENATE. # 60%: the spirit often appears to use a random ability between OMEGACRUSH, SPIRITBIND, WRATH, FLOURISH that can't be countered then do some basic attacks. # 30%: ends weakened and REJUVENATE, the spirit only attempts SPIRITMERGE. Trees often spawn by packs of 3 around Ancient and have 75 life. Ancient links nearby trees to gain 1.5% to 6% energy/second for each of them depending on how close they are. Rarely a tree links itself and gives Ancient 4% energy/second no matter where he is. Spore deals 1000 damage over 6 seconds and 20% slow. Moves Basic attack punches an area for 500 damage. 200 extra damage per linked tree NATURESGRASP Pulls a hero and others nearby in front of him and next basic attack deals 400 extra damage. Often used if no hero is in melee range. SPIRITBIND Shoots a blast that impacts a large area for 1000 damage and 4 seconds bind. apply Spore after bind expires WRATH Counter (1s cast) Conjures a fairy to chase a hero far from Ancient for 5 seconds that can be juked, if it touches the hero it explodes in an area for 1500 damage. OMEGACRUSH Spreads 4 orbs that impact areas for 750 damage then 3250 growing damage over 2 seconds. SPORECLOUD Counter (1.5s cast) Summons 6 trees and causes many toxic spores to impact random spots applying Spore. FLOURISH Counter (1s cast) Ancient grows giant for 3.5 4 seconds, moves faster, basic attacks are larger and deal 100 extra damage. Touching him as he moves deals 250 damage, knockback and 4 seconds bind. apply Spore after bind expires OMEGABURST Channel pulses in front of Ancient for 4500 damage over 3 seconds and heavy slow. ANCIENTBLAST Counter (1.25s cast) Locks onto a hero before emitting 3 beams for 5 seconds that deal 1000 2000 damage/second, 50% slow and push Ancient back. ROOT Counter (2s cast) Causes a global shockwave that deals between 250, 500 and 750 damage depending on distance and 4 seconds bind, next basic attack deals 400 extra damage. apply Spore after bind expires REJUVENATE Teleports nearby, turns invulnerable and begins to channel the 4 life orbs that now have 80 life. After 9 seconds if any orb is still alive they disappear and Ancient heals 1320 health. happens more often and always weakens Killing the last orb instead weakens Ancient for up to 8 seconds, he is harmless, immobile and takes 300% damage. Spirit SPIRITMERGE Counter (3.5s cast) Counters make the spirit disappear but he reappears shortly after. Upon completing merges Ancient with his spirit, permanently enhancing him: * Basic attacks always deal 400 extra damage. * Trees appear more often. * WRATH conjures 1 extra fairy targeting a different hero. * OMEGACRUSH spreads 2 extra orbs. * OMEGABURST cast delay removed. SPIRITBOMB "Test your might." # Ancient teleports middle and knockbacks nearby heroes and all trees to corners. # Summon 10 spirits from corners and turns each tree into 1 2 spirit, they have 1 life and try to fuse with Ancient. # Once spirits are gone 4 global shockwaves hit over 3 seconds for 1000 total damage plus 150 225 per fused spirit. Strategy: you can only 2 out of 4 shockwaves so half damage. Category:Boss